My Feelings for Jaden Yuki, as told by Chazz
by ruthieelz
Summary: Chazz has a thing for a certain Slifer, but is having trouble trying to get Jaden to go out with him, especially since he knows Jaden is with Jesse. How will Chazz get Jaden in his bed? Rated M for Yaoi.


**Here's a new story. With yaoi, of course. It's GX rivalshippiping, which means Chazz and Jaden. I don't know why, but I really like this pairing. It has smut in it. Enjoy, and be nice on the reviews. I'm apologizing now if this is really short. I've never written a Chazz and Jaden fic, so try not to dwell on that. **

* * *

><p>Title: My Feelings For Jaden Yuki(As Told by Chazz Princeton)<p>

Rating: M

Warnings: BoyxBoy action. Don't like, don't bother reading. Also, there are some characters from Season 3.

Pairings: Rivalshipping, slight Spiritshipping, slight Jurassicshipping, and thanks to my friend Alex, Sartorious and Aster.

Summary: Chazz has a thing for a certain Slifer, but is having trouble trying to get Jaden to go out with him, especially since he knows Jaden is with Jesse. How will Chazz get Jaden in his bed?

Disclaimer: I don't own GX and I apologize to the owner of Yugioh GX for turning the Chazz and Jaden gay. I don't make money off of this fic.

Dedication: to Julia. You are awesome and I frigging love you. 3

All mistakes are my own.

* * *

><p>~Chazz Princeton POV~<p>

"Chazz. You ok? You haven't said a word all day. It isn't like you to be silent. You're usually insulting me or Jaden." Syrus Truesdale said.

Yes it was true. I've been quiet. But it's not my fault. It's that slacker's fault. No, not Syrus's. The OTHER slacker. You know. Jaden. I haven't been insulting him in a long time. Two months, in fact. Those damn Ojamas keep coming out and keep asking me if I need a doctor. What am I, sick? So what I haven't been insulting the dweebs? It's not like I'm actually sick. Ok. I need to get a hold of myself here. Maybe there is something wrong with me. Maybe I actually like him. What am I saying? There is no possible way that I like that that damn slacker! I need to get my head straight.

"Boss, you sure you don't need a.." I stopped Ojama Yellow before he could say anything else.

"JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED A DAMN DOCTOR! GO AWAY! YOU'RE ANNOYING THE FUCK OUT OF ME!" I yelled at him. Ojama Yellow had tears in his eyes before popping off again. Everyone stared at me.

"What the hell are you idiots looking at?"

"Wow Chazz, you're being really mean. Was that Ojama Yellow you just yelled at?" Hassleberry asked.

"What's it to you. Dungleberry?" "It's Hassleberry." "Dingleberry, Dungleberry. Same damn thing. Where's Jaden? I wanna ask him something."

"He's on a date with.." "Hassleberry, no! You're not supposed to tell Chazz that! Jaden said he'd kill you if we told him he was on a date with Jesse and was secretly dating him to make Chazz jealous.. oops." Syrus covered his mouth. My mouth dropped.

"Jaden is with Jesse right now?" I asked, trying not to get angry. In my head, I was already planning Jesse's death for kissing MY Jaden.

"Yeah he is, Chazz. Why does it matter to you, anyways?" Aster said. Wait. Where the hell did he come from? Never mind, I'm not going to worry about that idiot.

"Did they say when they were going to come back? Or where they were going?" I ask. "I think they were going to the beach. Wait, Chazz, don't you dare think about".

I didn't hear the rest of Aster's sentence; instead I ran out of the Slifer dorm and headed towards the beach. I saw Atticus once again trying to get away from his fangirls and his fanboys. I swear, Atticus needs to stop..Oh never mind. Anyways, I headed towards the beach where I saw Jaden and Jesse arguing.

They didn't seem to notice me, but I could hear them arguing, and they were arguing over me. Joy. This should be good.

"Jesse. We can't keep doing this. I gotta tell Chazz how I feel about him."

I hear the slacker say. I gotta admit, I liked hearing that. Wait a second. I think I just admitted to myself that I'm in love with Jaden Yuki. Wait. I gotta hear what the other "Jaden" has to say about this.

"But why Jay? I thought you actually loved me?" Jesse said, evidentally confused. Oh man, this is great. He doesn't realize Jaden was using him the whole time! I'm smiling inside. Ok, no more smartass comments from me.

"Jess. I thought we went over this. We agreed to go out to make Chazz jealous, remember? It worked. Chazz isn't speaking to me. Which means he's jealous."

For the first time in my life, I saw the blue haired teen speechless. Jesse slapped Jaden, and then ran off. Jaden looked confused. Now's apparently my time to shine. I ran over to Jaden, who was sitting in the sand, talking to his Winged Kuriboh.

"Hey Slacker", I said, "Stop talking to yourself and talk to me." "Oh, hi Chazz. How did you know I was here?" Jaden asked me. "Your two blabber mouth friends told me. When did Dino Breath and Shorty get together?" I asked jokingly. Jaden snickered when I mentioned Hassleberry.

"Syrus and Hassleberry? They've been together for a couple of months. How did you figure it out?"

"I saw the hickeys on their necks. I nearly puked. No offense."

"None taken. Now what did you need Chazz?"

"Don't be mean, Slacker. I heard what you said to Jesse." I said. At the mention of Jesse's name, Jaden flinched. "Sorry." I said.

"How much of it did you hear? And do you feel the same way for me?" I gulped. Instead of answering, I pulled Jaden into a kiss. We stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying each others tastes. We pull apart, and Jaden smirks.

"I think I got my answer." "Really now, Slacker? Because I don't think I'm done showing you. How about we go back to my dorm room, and I show you what I mean."

"I'd like that." I grab his hand and we walk back to the Slifer dorm, but not before stopping because we heard moaning from behind the bushes. We pulled the bushes back and saw Sartorious and Aster fucking each other. Sartorious had that creepy look on his face, and Aster was apparently enjoying himself.

"OH MY GOD! I think I'm gonna be sick here. Jaden, let's go." I said.

Jaden silently agreed. I was surprised that Sartorious didn't even see me and Jaden coming. Oh well. I don't even wanna think about that any more. Jaden was thinking the same thing, because he pulled my hand tighter and started to run. We ran all the way back to the Slifer Red dorm. We caught our breath for a few moments, before walking into my dorm room. For some reason, Syrus and Dingleberry were in there.

"What are you two doing in here?" I asked.

"Because Jaden is in here. That's why." Syrus said.

"Sy. I'm in here because I'm with Chazz now. Now could you two leave? We're going to be busy." Jaden said. I smirked, as I realized what that implication of the word busy meant.

"And if we don't want to leave?" Hassleberry asked.

"Then you can go watch Sartorious fuck Aster." I said. The two boys screamed, and left my room.

"Chazz, that was mean."

"I don't care. They needed to leave. Now where were we, Jaden? Oh yeah, now I remember."

**LEMON BEGINS HERE(NO POV)**

Clothes are taken off as Chazz and Jaden make out. Jaden moans loudly as Chazz begins to kiss down Jaden's neck. He pulls away, leaving Jaden disappointed.

"Damn it Chazz, why'd you stop? I was enjoying that." Jaden complained. "Don't worry slacker. My mouth is going somewhere else." Chazz smirked. Jaden rolled his eyes. But before Jaden could say anything else, his erection was engulfed in wet heat. Jaden moaned loudly. Chazz kept bobbing his head up and down on Jaden's cock.

Jaden was close to release. "Chazz. I'm gonna..." But before he could cum, Chazz pulled up. Jaden whined. Chazz pulled a bottle of lube out of the dresser drawer where he hid it. "Apparently, Chazz isn't a virgin." Jaden noted to himself. "

"I'm warning you now, Jaden. I don't prep people. It's just not my thing." Chazz said, as he poured a decent amount of lube on his cock. "But I will go easy on you, since it is your first time." Chazz said. Before Jaden could say anything, Chazz pushed into him slowly. Chazz waited for a few moments, before Jaden rolled his hips, signaling that he was ready to go.

"You can move now, Chazz. God, you feel so good." Jaden said. "Are you sure, Slacker?"

Jaden just nodded his head. "Ok. Here we go." Chazz pulled out, until there was just the tip of his cock inside of Jaden, then slammed back into Jaden. They kept a steady pace for the next few minutes, with Jaden moaning and Chazz trying to find the spot that would make Jaden see the light(**A/N: No pun intended**).

"Come on Jay. Where is it? Where is the...?" Just then, Jaden screamed. "Found it. Chazz slammed into Jaden's prostate. "Oh god Chazz, hit that spot again, please! I'm begging you!"

"With pleasure." Chazz continues pounding into Jaden's sweet spot. Chazz was starting to build up pressure, and he knew he wasn't gonna last much longer. He grabbed Jaden's weeping erection and started pumping it with his left hand. Jaden screamed louder.

"OH GOD CHAZZ, I'M GOING TO CUM!" Jaden yelled, before releasing all over his and Chazz's stomach. Chazz let out a loud "JADDDDDDDDDDEEEEENNN!", before releasing inside the brunette Slifer.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!(BACK TO CHAZZ POV)**

I pull out of Jaden, content and tired. Jaden turns over to me and smiles. I smile back and snuggle with him. "I didn't know you were a cuddler, Chazz." Jaden told me. "I wasn't. Until now." I replied. Just then, I saw Winged Kuriboh. Weird, I've never been able to see him before. Well, I could in the alternate dimension too, but so could everyone else. I don't know why I can see it now. It must be because me and Jaden had sex.

"Jaden. I can see Winged Kuriboh. Why is that?" "I don't know. But I can see your Ojamas. They're not happy."

So what. I don't care. Just then, both Jaden and I saw the funniest thing happen. Winged Kuriboh flew over to the Ojamas and ate them. That's right, my Ojamas got eaten by a Winged Kuriboh. But before Jaden could say anything, I start to laugh. Jaden looks at me for a few seconds and then starts to laugh as well.

"Chazz. We should probably save your Ojamas. They're probably frightened in there." Jaden said.

"Don't worry, Slacker, they'll be fine. They've been through worse. Besides, I'm tired. Let's take a nap." I said, stretching my arm over Jaden.

"That works for me. Chazz, are we together now? Or is this a one time thing?"

"Don't ask me a dumb question like that Jay. Of course we're together; why do you think I care about you so much, slacker?" Jaden smiled. "Mmn, I love you Chazz." Jaden snuggled closer towards me and fell asleep.

"I love you too, Jaden." I kiss him on the cheek and let sleep take over my body.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. Hopefully you enjoyed it and hopefully the lemon wasn't too bad. It was my first lemon in a while. For any series, especially GX. And I'll apologize now for the Sartorious and Aster pairing; it was my friend Alex's fault that I had to write them in here. <strong>

**As for what happened to the Ojamas at the end: Winged Kuriboh eventually puked them out! xD**

**And I apologize again. For Chazz. Because he is kind of OOC. **

**I guess that's it. I hope you enjoyed this story that took me two days to write. I will update Memoirs of A Duelist soon. As for Kidnapping our Heroes, that's on hold permanently.**


End file.
